marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leapfrog (Vehicle)
Froggy, Leap, The Frog, Runaway's Leapfrog | Universe = Earth-616 | Status = Active | CurrentModel = | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwner = , Janet & Victor Stein | TransportMethod = Operates on land, in air, and underwater ; also equipped with time travel technology | Dimensions = | Creators = Janet & Victor Stein | Origin = The Pride's vehicle created by Janet and Victor Stein | PlaceofCreation = Los Angeles, California | First = Runaways #15 | HistoryText = Origin The Leapfrog was created by Janet and Victor Stein. The whimsical frog design was Janet's idea, but the amphibious design allows for submersible travel and long-distance jumping augmented by rockets. These adaptations allow the Leapfrog to travel where other vehicles are not able. The Leapfrog is programmed with an artificial intelligence operating system. The Leapfrog was used as a conveyance for the The Pride for several years. When the Runaways attacked The Pride in the Marine Vivarium during their sacrifice to the Gibborim, Chase Stein was able to hotwire and pilot the Leapfrog to rescue his friends. Runaways The Leapfrog had been the Runaways' primary form of transportation since the destruction of the Marine Vivarium. The Runaways used the Leapfrog to fight crime in Los Angeles, to escape from Iron Man an cross the county, to travel back in time, and briefly as their primary residence. When a smuggling drone crashed into the Malibu House, the Leapfrog's original body was destroyed. However, Hunter Stein and Victor Mancha were able to recover the Leapfrog's operating system and install it into a new vehicle model. The Runaways were somehow able to rebuild the Leapfrog's original body, but it was destroyed in battle with Marcus Roston. However, the Runaways appear to still utilize the flying model of the Leapfrog. After Nico departed the Runaways, the team was camping out in Molly's old house. However, the F.B.I. tracked them down and reunited Molly with her grandmother, placed Klara in foster care, and seemingly confiscated the Leapfrog and Fistigons. The Leapfrog could be seen parked outside of Squirrel Girl's fake funeral without the Runaways present. Later, the Leapfrog and a pair of Fistigons were found in storage by Spider-Man and Black Cat. According to Doc Justice, a new Pride has shared their tech with mercenaries including designs for Fistigons and the Leapfrog. Powers and Abilities Powers The Leapfrog is equipped with several capabilities including: * Transportation: The Leapfrog is capable to multiple methods of long-distant transportation including jumping/leaping, underwater travel, and even limited flight. The Leapfrog's primary means of propulsion are galvanic piston-driven legs assemblies augmented by rear-facing plasma engines. The Leapfrog has a top speed of 87 mph (140 kph) and can leap more than 1,000 ft. (305 m.) into the air without the use of plasma engines. ** Chronokinesis: The Leapfrog was modified to interface with technology from the Yorkes's 4-D Time Portico allowing for time travel. * Camouflage: The Leapfrog is capable of creating a near complete camouflage in a variety of surfaces. ** Cloaking: In addition to visible camouflage, the Leapfrog is equipped with a cloaking device preventing tracking. * Holo-Record: The Leapfrog records and can project holograms of events that occur around his immediate vicinity. * Magical Immunity: To prevent Tina and Robert Minoru from hijacking the Leapfrog, Victor Stein made him impervious to spell-casting. * Multilingual The Leapfrog is capable of communicating in roughly five thousand languages | Notes = * The Leapfrog can accommodate between 10-12 passengers. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Chronokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Bases Category:Flight Category:Runaways Equipment Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Pride Equipment Category:Time Travel